


Super Cool Dangan Ronpa Fanfic

by YouLikeShitStuff



Category: Ace Attorney, Call of Duty, Dangan Ronpa, Heavy Rain, Homestuck, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouLikeShitStuff/pseuds/YouLikeShitStuff
Summary: If you want phenomenal dangan ronpa fan fiction, you've come to the right place.





	

(Authors note: uh hi! Lul this iz mi furst fan fiction EVAR plox like, comment subscribe bros ;)haha!?)  
Ok so, sonic the hedgeman was found dead with a knife in his gut and a ring shoved up his ass. Pheonix Wright from my favourite anime, pheonix wright said, "Objection!", really loudly. (Awfurs note: haha I love when he says that haha, also RIP SONIC ;( ). And then super Mario came in and he said, "hello everyone, I am mario haha", and he skooted away on his little push scooter. 

(Placeholder plot development)

Ok so now we're at the class trial and all of the people there are mario, phoenix wright, one of the horned thingy's from homestuck, funny fat skeleman from undertale, uhm my dangan ronpa OC, sonic but dead, shadow the hedgehog, link from zelda, everyone's favourite character from dangan ronpa; teruteru, jayden from heavy rain, captain price from call of duty and steve, just regular old steve.

My dangan ronpa OC who has the same name as me and looks like me but isnt me started the trial and was the smartest, most valuable one there. Jayden from heavy rain said that he and mario had an alibi because they were both in the same room last night, sucking and fucking eachother. That cleared them of the suspicious. (Awful's note: haha isnt my oc cool? If yiu wanna use him for a game or a really good triple A film pleaee contact me at weejamesyboy115@gmail.com ;;;;))))))) ). Captain price then smoked a cigar but phoenix wright cut him off and said objectification. Captain price then pulled out a riot shield and dual wielded two of them and beat phoenix weight to death with them. Funny fat boy from undertale said, "uh oh spaghetti-o's" Haha, what a funny one. So anyway then shadow the hedgehog said damn. And phoneix wright came back. The thing from homestuck said something really fucking cringey and autistic. (AUTHORS note: that was a little troll because trolls have something to do with homestuck; ) )   
Then link from zelda said that my dangan ronpa oc was the killer but my oc was so smart and cool that they deflected the accusation over to Steve. Steve was just kinda standing with his balls out and making everyone uncomfortable. What the fuck steve? 

Suddenly, things got knocked into twelfth gear, funny fat boy from undertale said, I killed sonic, so everyone voted for him. Funny fat boy from undertake died. With the trial over, phoneix write said this case is OVER CLOSED. And then I got to have sex with mario using my OC.. BUT THEN sonic came back and said, it's not over yet!

(Author's not OMG that cliffhanger if you want more, please PM me on MSM messanger and ill see if im allowed to use the computer)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm pretty fucking good at making fan fiction.


End file.
